1. Field of Invention
This invention relates a snow throwing machine, and more particularly, to a snow throwing machine having an auger formed from a plurality of individually stamped flytes.
2. Description of Related Art
Snow throwers designed to remove snow from sidewalks, driveways and roadways after a snowstorm are well known in the art. Snow throwers can be mounted to a motor vehicle such as a tractor or can be walk-behind models that are self-propelled or manually pushed by the operator. Conventional snow throwers are usually classified as having either a single stage or two stage snow propelling design. Snow throwers typically have a housing with a front opening through which snow is taken in between spaced apart sidewalls and a snow chute and snow deflector through which snow is discharged from the housing. A powered rotating member, such as an impeller or paddle, cuts or sweeps the snow. The impeller is rotated by a power source, such as an internal combustion engine mounted on the snow thrower. In a single stage snow thrower, the impeller or paddle is the only powered device used for collecting and throwing the snow. This may be contrasted with two stage snow throwers which utilize two separate means for consecutively handling the snow. In a conventional two stage model, a snow gathering auger is journalled in a front portion of the snow thrower housing. The auger typically has a pair of opposing helical members that rotate to gather the snow and feed it inwardly toward the center of the housing. The snow then passes through an opening in the housing where an impeller forces the snow up and out of the discharge chute.
Conventional auger designs are functional in gathering the snow and directing it to the impeller, they are, however, not without problems. The helical members are difficult and expensive to manufacture, especially if they are made of a corrosion resistant material. Additionally, if the snow thrower encounters an obstruction, such as a rock or other hard object buried in the snow, one or both of the helical members may break or significant damage to the driving components of the snow thrower may occur. If a helical member breaks, the entire auger must be replaced. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to improve upon the conventional auger designs to provide more economical and reliable augers for snow throwers.